


Opportunity

by voodoobrownie



Series: Hannibal in words [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, English as a second language, Gen, Vocabulary, how hannibal deals with language, mentioning of killing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:38:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voodoobrownie/pseuds/voodoobrownie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>op·por·tu·ni·ty  [op-er-too-ni-tee, -tyoo-]<br/>noun, plural: op·por·tu·ni·ties.<br/>1. an appropriate or favorable time or occasion: Their meeting afforded an opportunity to exchange views.<br/>2. a situation or condition favorable for attainment of a goal.<br/>3. a good position, chance, or prospect, as for advancement or success.</p>
<p>Dr. Lecter thought it fair to assume that it was exactly the difficulty in both writing and  speech of the English language that attracted him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> still un beta'd for now, my beta is working on it.  
> fist of a series/
> 
> the words for the next fics will be:  
> \- Clean  
> \- Influence

op•por•tu•ni•ty : [op-er-too-ni-tee, -tyoo-]

The English language had always been, and shall remain, a fairly complex speech. Or so it is, compared to other mostly relatively easy tongues based on their fonetical prounounciation alone. Dr. Lecter thought it fair to assume that it was exactly that difficulty in both writing and speech that attracted him. He had made it his number one task to make sure he fully comprehended the language. Considering his respectable position demanded some looking after his appearance. Of course this realization was silently accompanied by his own need for order and decency. His spotless desk, trim taste in clothing and neat looks attended perfectly his inner self. The true evidence that virtue was not affected by a person’s complex personality.  
A complex man was Hannibal indeed. More than meets the eye, one could annunciate. 

Hannibal traced the edge of the dictionary, placed carefully (as every piece of furniture or appliance in Hannibal’s property) between to anatomy books on the 4th shelf from the right-hand bookcase. He smiled, intrinsically amused by a memory that fleetingly passed his mind. 

1\. an appropriate or favorable time or occasion. 

Like many words in the English language, opportunity has multiple meanings, some used more frequently than others. The first meaning that one may conceptualize Is most likely to be the lucky moment, as some may put it. Hannibal had had many such moments chanced upon him in his life. Although the grand psychologist had to admit that many of these “opportunities” had been created by his own hands. Even though kismet, unlike fortune, is generally accepted to be an occurrence rather than a natural event. Although some, just like Dr. Lecter, only became eminent by building it up themselves. 

An exquisite representative of such situations are most likely the many times Hannibal cooked for his guests.” The opportunity” he had come across to cook for Jack Crawford, the rare chance to dine with fellow psychologist Dr. Bedelia Du Maurier, and the ironical suppers with Will. Equally ironical to the idea that Will was the only one in such profound position to be named by his first name. 

2\. a situation or condition favorable for attainment of a goal.

Will himself was then, unmistakably more of a path than a human being. A path to lead to and led by curiousity rather than calculated cognitive content. A type of freedom less known and less aimed to by the psychologist. A quite obsolete and perhaps even unnecessary primal need. Someone please help Will Graham. Irony seemed to be the deranged lead to failure and thus far red line in the tale. But of course all negative events were in the Doctors favour, he was the puppet master, after all.

Will Graham was the goal and the situation. The change and the meanings. Triggering an unexcessive amount of boyish need of control, perhaps not just characteristic to all serial killers, but to all men. The psychiatry is after all, only a mirror of society. 

And thus, Will was only a reflection of Hannibal. Perhaps even the other way around. 

3\. a good position, chance, or prospect, as for advancement or success.

A good prospect Dr. Lecter had indeed. Vis-à-vis the clinical achievement of not only incriminating Will but also letting him reconcile he were in fact censurable of the killings, it would provide Hannibal the utter most prominent sense of triumph. Possibly so great it would overshadow all accomplishments previous and in prospect to the present moment. But yet even more desirable.  
Perhaps even more desirable than the knowledge of his own psychologist, and the sweet silence followed by that knowledge. His own thinking unraveled.

Dr. Lecter had with ease fathomed his own thinking, and even so only made his actions more precise where they would falter under the realization. Was it that what secernated him from the ordinary? But then, what defined ordinary as so? Wasn’t ordinary what defined things to be only good enough to suffice?


End file.
